


Basement

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, M/M, Molestation, One Shot, Sibling Incest, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Gerard, why are we going down to your room? I need to do my homework!"
Relationships: Gerard Way/Mikey Way
Kudos: 56





	Basement

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for molestation, rape, underage, incest, general gross shit. Mikey is 9 and gerard is 16 in this. I don't condone ANY of the above in real life, this is fiction. I don't own mcr or the ways. Don't like, don't read :)

The house was blurred around Mikey as he was dragged thru the front door and through the house by Gerard, who had not even locked his car before he started leading Mikey through the house. This concerned Mikey a bit, because Gerard was always very careful about locking his car, because there had been break-ins to other cars in the neighborhood. 

"Gee? Why are we going into your room? I need to do my homework.." Mikey stuttered out.. He really did need to do his homework!

"I have something I want to show you, Mikes.. I think you will really really REALLY like it.." Gerard mused as he opened the door to the basement, AKA his hell-hole of a bedroom. 

Mikey grimaced at the sour stench of his big brother's bedroom, the mixture of weed and booze and jizz and general sweat was constant. Once at the floor of the room, Gerard motioned for Mikey to lay on the bed next to him. 

"Okay Mikey, now you can't tell ANYONE about this. It will make mom and dad mad and if you tell, you will never, ever see me again. Do you want that to happen?" Gerard threatened, scaring Mikey into submission. "No.. No.. I won't tell, I promise, Gee." Mikey shakily said, heart beating red and bloody.

"So, first, we need to take off all of our clothes, and I mean ALL of them, even your underwear." Gerard ordered as he slid his t-shirt over his shoulders, revealing his pale torso to his brother. Mikey followed quickly, peeling off his shirt and jeans and socks. He was very unsure about taking his underwear off, because mom told him he wasn't supposed to show anyone his private parts.. But Gerard was his brother, so it must be fine, right? 

The two boys faced each-other, both rid of clothing. "Now you need to lay down, right here." Gerard said, patting a spot on the bed. Mikey complied, ignoring the twisted feeling inside of his gut. It felt like his nerves were going to squeeze out of his skin, he felt icy cold and VULNERABLE. Gerard crawled over him, menacing and… scary. Mikey didn't understand why he was scared.. Gerard loved him! Gerard would take him to get ice cream every week and help him do his homework and take him to the park and to the movies… so why was he making mikey feel prickly and making his skin tingle right now?

Mikey felt Gerard's hands curl on his face as his lips were suddenly touching Gerard's, roughly and wettly mushing together. Mikey let out a small groan, because it actually felt kinda… nice . Gerard's lips were plush and pink on his, much softer than you would think they would be. Mikey let his body become limp as he let his brother take the wheel, dominate him, Take him . 

Gerard lifted his lips off, throat begging for air. His lips were cherry now, saliva coating them. He looked down at Mikey, dazed. "You liked that?" Gerard panted. "... Yeah, i think." Mikey whispered. Gerard ran his big hands up and down Mikey's small body, and it sort of made mikey tickle. It also made him feel sorta weird in his stomach… warm and tingly all over. Mikey let out breathy pants each time Gerard brushed over his nipples. 

"Hng.." Mikey groaned deep as Gerard touched his dick.. Mikey had only played a bit with it a couple of times in the bath, but it never felt like this . "Gee.. What are you doing?" Mikey whimpered. "I'm getting you off." Gerard giggled before taking Mikey into his warm mouth. Mikey jolted as he felt Gerard's tongue circle his shaft and dip into his urethra.. Mikey let out a loud moan, shrill and piercing. Gerard took this as a signal to deepthroat Mikey, which wasn't that hard at all, because compared to what Gerard's used to, it's tiny. Mikey bucked his hips frantically into Gerard's mouth, and it made Gerard moan around Mikey's dick. 

"Gerard.. I feel funny… I think I'm going to pee!" Mikey panted as he pulled away from Gerard. "Keep going Mikes. You'll see what happens and love it.." Gerard remarked as he brang Mikey's dick into his mouth yet again. Mikey frantically thrust himself into Gerard's mouth while shrill little moans escaped his mouth. "Gee.. Gee…. Ugn… GEE!" mikey screamed as he came inside of Gerard's mouth, stilling his hips and body flushed. 

After Mikey finished, he lay limp upon the bed, panting and red. Gerard eagerly swallowed his little brother's cum, licking his soft lips. "Hey, Mikes. Did you have fun?" Gerard smiled. "Oh Gee.. That felt really really good.." Mikey giggled. "Well now you need to help me. I still want to feel good!" Gerard said, motioning to his still hard dick. Mikey giggled, "yeah.. I'll help..". 

Mikey wrapped a hand around gerard's hardness, nervously stroking. "Oh yeah Mikes.." Gerard moaned, encouraging Mikey to continue. It barely took time before Gerard was cumming, all over Mikey's face. 

"Hey! You peed on me!" Mikey whined, making Gerard giggle. "Sweets, that isn't pee. Go ahead and lick it up from your face for me though.." Gerard ordered, watching mikey use his fingers to scoop up the ejaculate from his face and into his mouth, innocently swirling it in his mouth, tasting it. 

"Remember, don't tell!" Gerard reminded as Mikey, now dressed with a washed face, headed up the basement stairs. "I promise!" Mikey called back.

And so it commences.


End file.
